Ultrasonic diagnosis devices used in the field of medicine generally include a main unit (a cart), and an operation panel supported on the main unit. The main unit houses a plurality of electronic circuit boards and power source sections. The operation panel includes a switch, a pointing device, a rotary knob, a sub display, or the like. A display unit is mounted on the operation panel via an arm mechanism. In such a structure, the operation panel, the arm mechanism, and the display unit constitute a movable section. The display unit may be mounted directly on the main unit, rather than via the operation panel.
When performing ultrasonic diagnosis, a doctor or a laboratory technician (i.e., a user) holds a probe and also operates the operation panel. For example, the user holds the probe in his/her right hand and brings the probe into contact with a body surface of a subject in a bed, while operating the operation panel with his/her left hand. During such an operation, the user observes an ultrasonic image displayed on the display unit.
There are possibilities that the user may perform ultrasonic diagnosis in a sitting or standing posture, or may perform ultrasonic diagnosis while sitting on a bed. In any case, it is desirable to mitigate the user's fatigue. More specifically, it is desired, in terms of human engineering, to increase the degree of freedom concerning the position and attitude of the operation panel, the display unit, and so on, such that the user can take as comfortable a posture as possible or can easily view the display.
In the ultrasonic diagnosis devices disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, it is possible to enable the operation panel to perform a slide movement to the right and left and also to enable the operation panel to perform a swivel movement. However, these references do not disclose a mechanism for enabling the operation panel to perform a slide movement in the forward and backward direction. Patent Literature 3 discloses a mechanism which enables the operation panel to move in the forward-backward direction and in the left-right direction and also enables the operation panel to rotate (see FIG. 1 of Patent Literature 3). This mechanism is configured as a linkage of a plurality of arms resembling the back legs of a frog (see FIG. 2 of Patent Literature 3).